Esperanzas muertas
by Rika-Sasaki
Summary: hay cosas que el mundo no sabe y sonic no le ah confesado a nadie que tiene un pequeño rencor a todos los que viven en este mundo
1. Chapter 1

En realidad pensaba crear un fan fic de humor llamado Sonic Show pero no estoy para chistes malos y además pensé que no les agradaría a ustedes que **SI **saben hacer fan fics en fin mejor lean mi fic antes de que descubran lo malo que es (algunas veces pondré paréntesis como este con comentarios estupidos).

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL: EGGMAN's MEMORIES**

**(recuerdos de Eggman (para los que no saben ingles)) **

Bien empezamos no en una pacifica isla ni en un lugar donde viven Sonic y sus amigos si no en la mismísima base de Eggman donde se encontraba meditando…………

Eggman: puedo recordar con claridad aquel momento cuando aun conservaba mi inocencia siempre quise ese avión de control remoto el cual mi padre no me quería comprar.

Flash back de Eggman

Eggman(imaginen a Eggman con una voz chillona ): papi, papi cómprame ese avión de control remoto lo quiero

Padre de Eggman(si estoy loca): no hijo esta muy caro pero te lo regalare en tu cumpleaños.

Eggman: Yupi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ja tarado lo mismo me dijo mi mama con el game cube y por tacaña ahora me va a comprar el Wii )

Padre de Eggman: por cierto vino tu abuelo Gerald ( Gerald Robotnik)

Eggman¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Gerald Robotnik¡mi querido nieto Ivo! (jajajajajaja que nombre tan gracioso el de Eggman!!!!!!!)

Eggman¡abuelo te extrañe!

Si que felicidad bueno, Eggman le dijo a su abuelo sobre el avión de control remoto (a los niños) su abuelo como era muy generoso decidió no regalarle si no hacerle uno (¡¡¡¡¡wooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!!!!!!) y de paso contarle un secreto.

Eggman¡eres lo mejor abuelo!

Robotnik: ven Ivo quiero mostrarte algo

Eggman¿otro juguete?

Robotnik: esto es mas serio, se trata del proyecto Shadow.

Eggman¿proyecto Shadow?

Robotnik: así es y tu serás el único en saberlo este proyecte consiste en crear a un ser supremo superior a cualquier otro. Además quiero que, en caso de que falle, tu continúes el proyecto

Eggman: esta bien lo prometo

Fin del flash back

Eggman: pero algo terrible ocurrió, soldados de la armada GUN arrestaron a mi abuelo porque el gobierno dijo que era un proyecto muy peligroso así que decidí continuar su trabajo secretamente para ese entonces ya había crecido mucho haciendo investigaciones tiempo después me entere de que mi abuelo había muerto y que además mataron a Maria, una prima mia a la que, igual que mi abuelo apreciaba mucho. Mi abuelo prometía venganza y yo decidí cumplir su deseo pero para crear el ser supremo necesitaba algo que lo pudiera despertar y eso eran las esmeraldas del caos las cuales tenían un poder increíble así que decidí buscarlas. Al encontrarlas hubo un pequeño imprevisto………………….

Otro flash back de Eggman

Eggman: jajajajaja. Al fin podré vengar a mi abuelo y a Maria creando el ser supremo pero la manera mas adecuada de vengarme es haciendo que se arrodillen ante mi y haré que se arrodillen ¡dominando el mundo!

Sonic(ahora imaginen a Sonic pequeño con una voz no tan chillona como la de Eggman de niño)¡oye tu el gordo! Vaya que no deberías decir tus planes en voz alta, alguien podría escucharte

Eggman¿alguien como tu? No me hagas reír

Sonic: bueno si te gusta meterte en problemas………..

Eggman¡CALLA! Lo primero que haré es acabar contigo

Sonic¡eso lo veremos!

Fin del flash back

Eggman: no se como ocurrió pero aun teniendo las esmeraldas del caos ese erizo me venció desde entonces jamás he podido saber el secreto de ese erizo al tener tal fuerza, aun así algún día el mundo quedara a mis pies y esos soldados GUN se arrepentirán de haber hecho tal crueldad con mi abuelo y con Maria. Pero antes tendré que deshacerme de cierto erizo azul. Seria difícil encontrar una nueva idea pero al fin eh descubierto un plan infalible¡despertar el odio de todas las personas, incluyendo el odio de Sonic y sus amigos¡TIEMBLA DE MIEDO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG QUE AL FIN PODRÉ DOMINAR ESTE MUNDO¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Después de todo ese aburrido discurso de Eggman solo hay un gran silencio Eggman se retira del lugar y el cielo oscurece y en ese mismo lugar aparece un erizo azul………….

Sonic: Eggman, todo a cambiado, el mundo es diferente y nosotros también tu eras un niño alegre y con ilusiones, y ahora solo una persona con propósitos malignos. Y yo antes era alegre un poco narcista pero soñaba con encontrar un verdadero amigo, ahora me doy cuenta que mi sueño es imposible y, aunque nadie lo sabe quiero vengarme de todos los habitantes de este mundo.

Wow esto parece sacado de un sueño (no digan nada que lo saque de un sueño que tuve) en fin espero que les guste mi fic porque el primero que hice estuvo de verdad pésimo en fin también quiero disculparme por los tontos paréntesis con comentarios estupidos así que la próxima vez será mas serio ¿OK? Bueno quedaron unas cuantas dudas (al menos mías) como:

¿a que se refería Sonic con "vengarse de los habitantes del mundo?

¿los planes de Eggman darán resultado?

¿a alguien le gustara mi fan fic?

Bueno sin mas me despido y espero este fic sea de su agrado ¡bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien todos hemos tenemos esperanzas algunas veces (yo aun tengo esperanzas de pasar el año). Pero Sonic perdio las suyas hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo.

**CAPITULO 1: OLD HOPES**

**(viejas esperanzas( será mejor que tomen un diccionario o mejor usen el traductor de Microsoft word (que igual no sirve))).**

Bien ya supimos las razones de Eggman para querer dominar el mundo pero ¿Cuáles son las razones de Sonic para odiar tanto a este mundo (vaya que sabe disimular). No es nada del otro mundo son solo traumas de la niñez que nos marcan de por vida.

Sonic: ¿Cuál es la razón por la que sigo protegiendo este mundo? Ya hace tiempo que había olvidado la razón de buscar las esmeraldas del caos pero después de escuchar el discurso de Eggman (muy aburrido por cierto) recorde todas mis razones. (Vaya aquí es donde todo se pone bueno, esto si quiero verlo)…………cuando era pequeño nunca tuve quien me escuchara, alguien que me comprendiera, alguien que me amara. Siempre fui odiado por todos hasta por mis hermanos(en Sonic Underground nos pintan otra cosa) en ese entonces la única persona que me comprendia era mi padre pero hubo una crisis y mi padre tubo que sacrificar su vida entonces……………….. quede solo. Había escuchado un viejo metodo, las esmeraldas del caos tenían la cualidad de cumplir cualquier deseo pero solo podian cumplir un deseo por persona (si no le entendieron les explico si una persona pedia un deseo a las esmeraldas ya no podía pedir otro en lo que le restaba de vida). Ya desde hace tiempo había tenido una esmeralda y estaba listo para pedir mi deseo.

Flash back de Sonic

Sonic: bien es hora de usar este misterioso poder.

Sonic saca una esmeralda y esta brilla entonces se escucha una voz……….

----(estos guioncitos raros son de que no se sabe quien habla): has descubierto como invocar el poder de esta esmeralda puedes pedir un deseo el que sea.

Sonic: bien ¡DESEO QUE NINGUNA PERSONA DE BUEN CORAZÓN MUERA, QUE TODA AQUELLA PERSONA QUE DESEE EL MAL A TODOS QUE NO SE APIADE NI DE EL ALMA MAS PEQUEÑA MUERA, PERO SI HAY ALGO DE BONDAD EN SU CORAZÓN ESTA PERSONA NO MORIRA.

----: no puedo cumplirte ese deseo

Sonic: pero ¿Cómo?

----: ese deseo ya lo pidio una persona antes, hace mucho tiempo.

Algo que paso hace muuuuuuucho tiempo.

Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar muuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejano existia un reino llamado el reino esmeralda y como en ese planeta (planeta reino ¡como quieran!) todos los habitantes eran buenos nadie moria. En fin el principe de ese reino (al igual que la princesa) tenia la cualidad de controlar la esmeraldas sagradas (ya sabrán cuales). Este principe sabia que no en todos los planetas la gente no moria así que pidio el mismo deseo que Sonic (si el mismo deseo, las mismas comas y puntos que curioso).

Fin de esto que paso hace muuuuucho tiempo.

Sonic: entonces ¿Por qué murio mi padre?

----: tu padre era una persona malvada que te utilizo para cumplir sus objetivos malignos(esa debió de ser una bajada de moral a Sonic)

Sonic: ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Cómo????!!!! La única persona en que confiaba me traiciono

----: bien ¿Qué deseo vas a pedir?

Sonic: bien deseo conocer alguien que me escuche, que me comprenda, que me aprecie de verdad.

----: bien si ese es tu deseo te lo cumplire.

La voz ya no se escucho y la esmeralda dejo de brillar (bueno mas de lo que brillaba).

Fin del flash back

Sonic: espere mucho tiempo pero mi deseo nunca se cumplió allí perdi las pocas esperanzas que tenia entonces decidí usar las esmeraldas para vengarme de todo el que había hecho sentir mal pero primero tenia que irme del reino (si recuerdan Sonic es el principe de un reino y su madre es la reina Aleana) y así lo hice. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y había descubierto que tenia poderes que no sabia que tenia. Si yo quería podía correr mas rápido que cualquier cosa en este y todos los universos. Era perfecto para mi venganza pero hubo algo que hizo que me olvidara de mi objetivo………

Otro flash back

Sonic: con todo lo que eh avanzado podré desquitarme de este mundo ¿ah?

Tails: ¡AUXILIO!

Sonic: ¿Qué pasa? Alguien necesita ayuda

Y aquí la clásica escena donde Sonic corre a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando llega al lugar de donde provenian los gritos vio a un viejo conocido

Sonic: eres el gordo de la otra vez será mejor que dejes a ese zorro en paz.

Eggman: jamás este raro zorro de dos colas puede ser muy util

Sonic: eres necio.

Ya tenia ganas de esto Sonic empezo a girar muy, muy rápido y ah el clásico spindash con eso fue suficiente para vencer a Eggman.

Tails: gracias

Sonic no fue nada

Fin del flash back

¡fue ese tonto zorro el que me desvio de mi objetivo! Pero no volvera a pasar eñl será una de tantas de las personas de las que me voy a vengar………………

ahora si que me pase quien pensaria que Sonic diría eso de Tails en fin al fin pongo paréntesis que no tengan comentarios estupidos (un proposito de año nuevo cumplido). Pero bueno creo que me inspire tanto porque escuchaba musica de red hot chilli peppers y veía trailers de Sonic and the secret rings. Por ahora tengo tres preguntas sobre este capitulo:

¿Quién será el principe del reino esmeralda?

¿Cómo es que Maria Robotnik murio?

¿Por qué Eggman no ah muerto? (momento…….. esa pregunta se respondio en el capitulo anterior)

por ahora tengo que irme espero que este capitulo sea mejor que el anterior y que todos los demás capitulos lo sean sin mas me despido. bye


End file.
